Sage
' Sage' is the code name of a woman from the Balkan region of Europe who got caught up in the Russian invasion of Afghanistan during her teenage years. During her travels, she encountered Charles Xavier and rescued him since he was trapped under a stone block, which is how she was introduced to the X-Men. Powers Computer Mind: Sage is a mutant with astonishingly advanced intellectual capabilities forged from a mind that works in the same way as a super-computer would. *''Photographic Memory:'' Sage perfectly remembers everything she experiences. She can instantaneously retrieve every memory and any information she has perceived. *''Multitasking:'' Sage is able to perform multiple tasks at once by allocating a partition of her brain to each task. For example, Sage can use her mind to replay a movie she had watched previously, play a game ot internet chess, and focus on battling an opponent without any one task distracting her from another. *''Kinetic Memory:'' Sage can perfectly execute any skill she has had a single lesson in without the need for practice. *''Self-Mastery:'' Sage has complete control over her body. She once consciously used her immune system to purge herself of mind-controlling nanites. Telepathy: Trained by Charles Xavier himself, Sage has learned a great deal of telepathic talents that include detecting minds, mind-reading, projecting thoughts, astral projection, casting realistic mental illusions, and a level of psychic defense unique to her. *''Firewall:'' Sage is capable of creating her own unique psychic protection against outside mental influence. By erecting a psychic "firewall", Sage is able to effectively protect herself from direct mental attacks, probes, and detection of the mental variety while creating a defensive force that reflects any offensive mental action back at her attacker. The wall is effective in both directions, nearly eliminating her own psychic abilities while active. Genetic Sight: Sage can perceive the DNA of cells, whether living or dead, within close range. Combined with her innate analytical capabilities, she is able to determine familial relationships between people and to understand a person's current and potential abilities. *''Jumpstart:'' After analyzing the DNA of another mutant, Sage is able to unleash latent mutant powers or enhance existing mutant powers. The process is irreversible and can often result in unpredictable side-effects. She can also restore mutants abilities lost due to injury. Abilities Super Genius Intelligence: Due to her computer mind, she is considered one of the smartest people on the planet. Apart from miniturizing the advanced technology contained within her cybernetic sunglasses, she was also shown to be able to repair components of the X-Men's Blackbird, improve upon an image transducer, and create an autonomous support artificial intelligence. *''Peerless Hacker:'' Sage has access to countless digital records, public and private. She claims that she has access to any data network on the planet. Her more impressive feats include gaining full access to the surveillance systems of a multiversal alien invasion force and retrieving information from the "black box" of a deceased Celestial. *''Hyperpolyglot:'' Sage is fluent in over 123 different languages. Indomitable Will: Sage was born with an indomitable will. This has allowed her to resist being controlled by nanites, usurp possession, and prevent telepaths from reading or influencing her mind. Master Martial Artist: Sage is skilled in the martial arts and is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant due to her having complete conscious control over her own body. Weapons Expert: Sage is self-taught in a wide range of firearms, which she can use with considerable skill and accuracy. Interrogator: Sage's cold demeanor and ability to detect lies through body language has proven so intimidating that thugs and soldiers give up information quickly. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Memory Category:Adomopathy Category:Hyperkinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Astral Projection Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Psychic Resistance Category:Intelligence Category:Computers Category:Hacking Category:Weaponry Category:Interrogation Category:Americans Category:Foreign Languages Category:Martial Arts Category:Unarmed Combat Category:Genekinesis